Season 3
THIS HAS SPOILERS IN IT! S1 | S2 | S3 | AS1 Season 3 (Last Updated: June 7nd, 2018) We are in the process of creating pages for all these queens. Season interviews: | Click Here | Season statistics: | Click Here | * Alice Noir - Top 12 * Brookelynne Basuka - Top 12 * Celeste Von Trap - Top 12 * Delyah Wylde - Top 12 * Femme - Top 12 * Kilo Kikii - Top 12 * Lydia Kollins - Top 12 * Paprika - Top 12 * Raya Sunshine - Top 12 * Roachie - Top 12 * Steyonce - Top 12 * Vodka Cox - Top 12 --- Quote: * "Welcome to the most hotsy totsy competition on YouTube." Teaser/Supertrailer: Theme/Rumors This is all speculation. ''Nothing ''is confirmed. If confimed, the post will be in ''italics', ''and ✧.' If debunked, then a 'line through, and ✘. * ''The theme is suspected to be the roaring 20's! This is because of the video released during casting; * ✧ It is rumored (or said by Krystal, but we don't have the source/receipts) that the whole season is prefilmed so the flow of episodes in on a schedule. This is because many fans and Krystal herself didn't like how long it took to come out with an episode. ** Also, when we interviewed the queens, Brooklyn Basuka said "I've moved three times in the span of filming Drag Showdown.". From this tea, we can assume the season is prefilmed. ** Once again, in an interview, Femme stated "We've spent the past 8 months preparing so..." (for the rest, click here ). This leads us to believe they have known all runways and all filmed them. ** A queen who wants to remain nameless has commented on this saying; "... the season was suppose to be prefilmed, but most of the cast is very behind." * ✧ A queen who will remain unnamed (for her protection incase Krystal didn't want this leaked) DMed us the following; "The coolest lil annecdote I know off the top of my head is that Krystal scrapped a challenge and runway. The challenge was to write a parody about teen queens from your assigned christmas song, and the runway was 'Ugliest Drag'." ** This has been confirmed by multiple queens. * ✧ Once again, from a nameless queen, we recieved a DM screenshot of the season 3 groupchat (we will not be including the screenshot due to not reveiling the queen). It stated; Krystal: "Week two is going to leave many people very angry.", "And I'm not sure I'm ready for that backlash." * ✘ As of 6/2/18, two full episodes are prefilmed. * ✧ "If the queen didn't whatever said challange, Krystal said we are dropping the challenge.", said a unnamed queen. This is what occured with the teen queen parody challenge and the ugliest drag runway. * ✧ A nameless queen spilled this tea over DM: "The original cast would've been a lot more hyped. @missgaymatte was on.". We replied; "I think 6 months after the original audition, she asked for more. Is this why? Because it was taking so long?". She responded with; "I was a filler for a queen that dropped." (We will not tell the rest of the message because that may reveal who she is.). * ✧ The original cast for season three was 15 queens. ** Some included; Miss Gay Matte, Kashmir Kohl, ''Rolla Derby, and Madame Hex. ** ''The cast was 15 not 14 because Krystal had forgotten Lydia. * ✧ The queens have yet to film confessionals. * ✧ There are more Meet the Queen clips. * ✧ Promo and meet the queens were due by December 1st. * ✘ Vodka Cox is a rumored early elimination. * ✘ Raya Sunshine said in an interview with us, she wins at least one challenge. * ''✧ We have the runway list spilled by multiple contestents. But, we will '''not reveal it due to Krystal asking us not to.'' * ✧ Episode two is said to leave a lot of queens angry and is predicted to make a lot of fans angry as well. We do not know what occurs in the episode that causes this. * ✘ From a nameless queen, "Delylah and Raya are the weakest links so far." ** This may not be true due to no one knowing if they were eliminated yet. * ✘ From an unknown queen; "But, real tea is Krystal said herself that Brookelynne was only cast to be the "trade" of the season and Brookelynne has said multiple times, she thinks her first four challenges/runways were weak and she will be in the bottom two at least once in the first four episodes.". This has been debunked, Krystal was joking when saying this, but she hasn't been confident in her looks. * From an unnamed queen, "So, apparently there is a 13th queen who was cast late because of a dropout. I'm not sure if it will make the final cut, but the dropout won week one's challenge then immediately dropped out due to them quitting drag. The new adition apparently makes it very far." Casting Casting opened on August 21st, 2017. Due to the amount of auditions, they closed auditions August 23rd, 2017. All the cast has been chosen and emailed as of August 25th, 2017. Some of the originally casted queens were replaced due to them dropping out. This was possible due to the season being prefilmed.